Pinkie'd!
by Kiaooftheblade
Summary: Pinkie plays some pranks on Twilight.


In case you're wondering, yes, this is a parody of the Loki'd video with Tom Hiddleston and Josh Horowitz. Also, I don't own that or My Little Pony in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Twilight awoke with a yawn and headed downstairs. Entering the kitchen, she was greeted by an unexpected sight.

"Morning Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said in a much to cheery for so early in the morning way.

"Pinkie? What are you doing here?" Twilight said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Just wanted to stop by and say good morning. Also, I made you this!" Pinkie bounced over to Twilight and handed her a mug of coffee.

"Oh, thanks Pinkie," she said sipping the drink, "This is good. You know, I can't start my day without a cup of coffee. It's like the fuel in my engine, you know?"

"Oh, yeah, totally!" Pinkie said holding back laughter, "It's just, there's, uh, heh heh, there's…" Pinkie then started laughing uncontrollably.

Twilight stared at her for a moment, then looked down at the cup. "Pinkie, did you do something to this coffee?" she demanded. Pinkie continued to laugh, her laughter growing louder and harder.

"Pinkie, what did you do!" Twilight yelled grabbing the pink mare and looking directly into her eyes.

"It's decaf!" Pinkie said in a half yell half laugh, "It's decaf! You wanted coffee with caffeine so you could wake up, but you got decaf instead! You're gonna be so tired later and you're gonna look so stupid! You just got Pinkie'd!" Pinkie then proceeded to skip out of the library, laughing like a manic the whole way out.

Twilight watched her go, feeling very confused. After a moment, she sighed and poured the cup of coffee down the sink, then proceeded to begin brewing up a fresh pot of caffeinated coffee.

* * *

Later in the day, Twilight was walking through the market, doing a bit of daily shopping. Stepping into the Quill and Sofa, she quickly gathered up a few quills and made her way to the salespony.

"Hello Twilight," he said with a smile, "How are you today?"

"I'm good," she replied, "So this'll be, what, fifteen bits, right?"

"Well, actually, somepony already paid for your purchase."

"Wait, what?" Twilight said, completely taken aback, "Who?"

"It was me!" Pinkie said popping up from behind the counter and laughing somewhat insanely, "You thought you were gonna have to pay for your stuff, but I already did! And now you don't have to! You look like such an idiot! You've been Pinkie'd again! I am the prankster!" Pinkie left the store laughing as she went.

Twilight and the salespony watched her go, feeling confused. "So, anything else for you today?" he asked after a moment.

* * *

Back at the library, Twilight sat up in her study, looking over various reports and reading through different books.

"Hey, is there a Twilight here?" a somewhat familiar voice called out from behind her.

Turning, Twilight saw Pinkie coming up the steps wearing a mailpony's hat, a fake moustache, and a nametag that said, 'Hello! My name is Steve.', and carrying a small can.

"Pinkie, what are doing?" Twilight asked, sounding annoyed.

"Pinkie? What, no. I'm Steve," she replied in a terrible Brooklyn accent.

"No, you're Pinkie Pie and you've been playing stupid pranks on me all day, and I want it to stop."

"Look, lady, I got no idea what you're talking about. I told you, my names Steve. I'm just here to deliver this can of peanuts."

"Steve, right. And I suppose you grew that moustache?"

"Oh, yeah, totally," 'Steve' said stroking it, "It's my pride and joy."

Twilight sighed and shook her head. "Alright, fine. Whatever. Just give me the can."

"Sure thing. Here ya go! No snakes in there," 'Steve' said with a laugh and handed the can to Twilight.

Taking the can, Twilight looked for a second, then threw it back at 'Steve', saying, "You know what, just go. Just go away and leave me alone."

'Steve' tried to catch the can, stumbling backwards, fumbling the can and crashed into one of the many bookcases that lined the wall, knocking several books down, burying her.

"Oh Celestia," Twilight said moving over to her, "Pinkie, are you okay?"

"It hurts, it hurts," she groaned from under the pile.

Just then, Pinkie Pie came into room. "Hey Twilight, what's- Oh geez! What happened?" she said seeing the state of the room.

"Pinkie? What? But, I thought this was you," Twilight said gesturing to 'Steve'.

"Twilight, she looks nothing like me. She's got a moustache," Pinkie replied.

"I think my back is broken," 'Steve' groaned.

"Come on Twilight, we have to get you out of here," Pinkie said pulling her friend out of the room, "The police will be here soon."

"I hate you Twilight Sparkle! You ruined my life!" 'Steve' yelled as they left.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you some help," Pinkie said to her, "Just hang on."

'Steve' lay there apparently unconscious for a few seconds after they left, then opened her eyes and glanced around. Seeing that she was alone, she opened the can of nuts, releasing some spring-loaded snakes. She then pulled off her moustache reveling herself to be Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie'd!" she said a huge smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a nice review!


End file.
